When Sungmin Lies to Kyuhyun
by Pinky Joy137
Summary: Summary: Sungmin yang menggantikan posisi Chengmin,kembarannya untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Berpura-pura menjadi Chengmin dan berpura-pura mencintai Kyuhyun hingga ia benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun./"Ciuman tadi. Ciuman pertamaku dan ciuman pertama kita."/"Kau tidak takut jika aku jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun?" /CHAPTER 3 IS UP!/DLDR n RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : When Sungmin Lies To Kyuhyun**

Author : SexyMing137 a.k.a Mittaeverlasttingfriiend Sparkyupumpkinnerskyumin

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun (20th)

- Lee Sungmin (22th)

- Lee Chengmin (22th)

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. FF gaje ini murni milik saya dan atas ide gile saya :D

**Warning : GS | Girls!Min | Typo(s) | Cerita Pasaran | Cerita Membosankan | Cerita Aneh | DLDR | Plagiat?Out!**

Summary : Sungmin yang menggantikan posisi Chengmin,kembarannya untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Berpura-pura menjadi Chengmin dan berpura-pura mencintai Kyuhyun hingga ia benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

***Anda boleh membashing saya. Tapi jangan bash Cast dan FF nya yaa * **

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading )/**

**.**

**.**

**Author PoV **

**.**

**.**

_**Japan 05:00 PM at Sungmin Room's**_

Perempuan berwajah cantik itu sedang gelisah sekarang ini. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar bernuansa pink milik kakaknya. Ia menggigit-gigit kecil kuku dijempol tangannya, kebiasaan kecilnya saat ia sedang gelisah. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh saat seseorang yang ditunggunya dating dan seseorang itu langsung merebahkan tubuh mungilnya ke ranjang Queen Size yang berada didalam kamar tersebut. Chengmin atau Lee Chengmin, perempuan bermata bulat itu menghentikan aksi mondar-mandirnya beberapa saat lalu kemudian mendekati sosok yang tengah berbaring itu kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Eon,mau ya?" Chengmin menggenggam pelan tangan orang itu, membuat orang itu yang semula memejamkan mata sedikit terkejut dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

"Mau apa?" Tanya balik orang itu, baiklah panggil dia Lee Sungmin. Mata bulatnya mengerjab-ngerjab imut menatap adik yang tidak kalah imut darinya itu.

Lee Sungmin dan Lee perempuan kembar berusia 22th itu terlahir dengan memiliki wajah yang –bahkan sangat- mirip. Lahir 10 menit lebih awal dari Chengmin membuat Sungmin menjadi sosok kakak bagi Chengmin. Lahir di Korea dari pasangan Lee Youngwon dan Park Jungsoo. Lee Youngwoon yang merupakan seorang kepala rumah sakit terbesar di Korea. Setelah 8th kelahiran putrid kembar mereka, Youngwoon kemudian membuka cabang rumah sakit nya didaerah Yokohama,Jepang. Mengharuskan keluarga Lee itu pindah ke Jepang karna Youngwoon memutuskan untuk memimpin sendiri rumah sakit yang baru didirikan itu dan meneyerahkan kepemimpinannya di RS Korea kepada orang kepercayaannya,Bang Yongguk.

Walaupun mereka pindah ke Jepang, tetapi pengecualian untuk Chengmin. Putri bungsu keluarga itu tetap tinggal di Korea karena permintaan Cho Heechul,sahabat dekat Park Jungsoo atau yang melarang membawa pergi Chengmin kemudian dia bahkan akan merawat Chengmin dengan alas an bahwa putra tunggalnya tidak ingin jauh dengan Chengmin. Ya, putra tunggal keluarga Cho itu memang sangat dekat dengan Chengmin. Dengan Sungmin juga dekat, tapi kedekatan mereka tidak seperti kedekatan antara Kyuhyun –putra tunggal keluarga Cho- dengan Chengmin. Baru setelah Chengmin akan memasuki jenjang kuliah, Youngwoon memanggil Chengmin untuk ikut dengannya di Jepang.

"Kau tidak membaca SMS yang ku kirim padamu?" Aku mengirimimu SMS lebih dari satu tadi!"

Sungmin mengkerutkan kedua alisnya bingung mendengarkan pernyataan Chengmin. Ia kemudian menepuk jidatnya pelan seolah baru menyadari suatu hal.

"Astaga! Ponselku tidak ada. Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana dan aku malas mencarinya. " Jawab Sungmin dengan santainya. Ia kemudian beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Mengabaikan wajah cengo Chengmin mendengar jawaban kakaknya itu. Chengmin yang seolah sadar dari menampilkan wajah cengo-nya segera beranjak mengikuti Sungmin saat dilihatnya Sungmin sudah tidak berada di dekatnya.

Ia kemudian turun menuruni tangga lantai rumahnya dan menuju dapur. Ia tahu Sungmin ada disana, karena kembarannya itu jika sudah pulang dari bekerja, pasti akan langsungmenuju dapur. Kecuali untuk hari ini. Karena setelah tiba di rumah tadi ia (Sungmin) memilih menuju kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

Chengmin mendekati Sungmin yang duduk dikursi meja makan dengan gelas besar berisi minuman berwarna oranye -yang diyakini Chengmin itu adalah jus jeruk- yang tinggal sedikit.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Sungmin melirik sekilas Chengmin yang sudah duduk di kursi sampingnya.

"Eonnie, apa kau tidak bias berhenti bekerja sementara waktu?"

Sungmin kemvali mengkerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Chengmin. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya menatap Chengmin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dengar ya, kau menyuruhku berhenti bekerja sama saja kau akan menambah beban eomma!" Sungut Sungmin. Perempuan berusia 22th itu memang sudah selesai dengan kuliahnya 2 bulan yang lalu. Ia termasuk seorang yang pintar. Bayangkan saja ia mampu menyelesaikan kuliahnya hanya dengan 6 Semester dan meraih IP yang hamper mendekati sempurna! Perempuan yang snagat digilai oleh kaum adam itu memang sungguh luar biasa. Selain memiliki otak yang encer ia juga terkenal dengan martial arts-nya. Sungmin yang meurpakan saudara kembar Chengmin itu juga memiliki sifat yang berbanding terbalik dengan Chengmin. Tidak perlu kujelaskan apakah perbedaan sifat mereka karna kalian akan melihat sendiri perbedaan sifat keduanya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. #abaikan

Sungmin, sekarang membantu ibunya di toko roti miliknya. Ia melakukannya karena jujur saja ia merasa kasihan dengan ibunya yang harus bekerja walaupun sebenarnya keluarga mereka termasuk keluarga yang cukup –bahkan- berada. Sudah dijelaskan bukan, bahwa ayah Sungmin adalah kepala RS terbesar di Korea dan Jepang. Bertanya mengapa Sungmin tidak bekerja di RS saja daripada membantu ibunya di toko? Ya ya selain alasannya karna 'merasa kasihan dengan ibunya' itu karena saat kuliah dulu Sungmin mengambil jurusan Seni. Tidak lucu jika seorang sarjana Seni ikut andil dan berperan dalam mengurus rumah sakit.

Sementara Chengmin sebagai adik Sungmin saat ini sedang menempuh pendidikan di Yokohama National University. Sebuah universitas yang lumayan ternama di Jepang. Ia baru saja menduduki Semester 7 dalam Fakultas Kedokteran. Otaknya memang tidak sepintar Sungmin, tapi dia tidak kalah pintar dengan Sungmin. #eh?

#Back to Chengmin

Chengmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia sudah menebak apa jawaban Sungmin saat ia menyuruh Sungmin berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Perempuan yang lebih tua darinya beberapa menit itu pasti akan selalu (sedikit) emosi apabila ada yang menyinggung soal pekerjannya.

"Tapi eon, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Eh? Bantuan?" Sungmin menyerngitkan kedua alisnya bingung. Ini jarang terjadi selama ini. Adik imutnya itu meminta bantuan padanya? Biasanya justru Sungmin lah yang sering meminta bantuan pada adiknya.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu eon!"

"Oke-oke. Bantuan apa eum?" Tanya Sungmin lembut.

Chengmin menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan dari kedua lubang hidung mancungnya.

"Kau tahu Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun kekasihmu? Putra dari Heechul ahjumma itu?" Chengminmengangguk cepat.

"Dia menyuruhku kembali ke Korea lusa nanti." Sungmin menaikkan kedua alisnya mendengar cerita Chengmin.

"Kau tahu kan aku dan dia tidak bertemu semenjak aku melanjutkan kuliahku disini. Kami hanya berkomunikasi menggunakan alat elektronik."

"Lalu?"

"Maka dari itu, dia menginginkan aku kembali ke Korea lusa nanti." Chengmin tiba-tiba menunduk sedih. Perasaannya benar-benar kalut saat ini.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak kembali ke Korea saja jika ia merindukanmu?"

"Itu dia! Masalahnya, aku tidak bias menemuinya karena aku tidak bias meninggalkan kuliahku begitu saja." Jawab Chengmin.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah menurutu keinginannya!" Ucap Sungmin ketus. Ia tidak begitu tertarik sebenarnya mendengarkan verita Chengmin. Tapi demi mengetahui adiknya ingin meminta bantuan apa, ia menahan semuanya dan memilih member tanggapan sekenanya.

"Ya! Aku tidak mungkin menolak keinginannya! Aku mencintainya!" Chengmin kesal. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipi tembamnya pertanda ia sedang kesal. Sungmin yang ingin menguap karena mengantuk tiba-tiba terkekeh dan mengulurkan tangannya mencubit pipi kanan adiknya itu. (posisi duduk sungmin menghadap ke Chengmin yang berada di samping kirinya)

"Baiklah-baiklah. Katakan langsung saja apa yang kau inginkan dariku." Ujar Sungmin kemudian Ia tidak kuat (?) melihat adiknya yang sedang memasang wajah yang menurutnya kekanakan itu.

"Gantikan posisiku! Pulanglah ke Korea dan jadilah Chengmin, lalu temui Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia kemudian menatap horror Chengmin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

"Apa maksudmu eh? Aku tidak mau!" Sungmin langsung menolaknya cepat. Ia menggerutu dan mengumpat pelan beberapa kalimat yang tidak terdengar jelas oleh Chengmin.

"Ayolah eon. Hanya sementara saja. Aku janji jika kuliahku bias ku tinggal sebentar aku akan kembali ke Korea."

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah, minimal 2-3 minggu saja." Bujuk Chengmin.

"No way!"

"Eonnieeee…" Chengmin melakukan puppy eyes yang ia yakin bias meluluhkan hati Sungmin.

"Hahhhh~" Sungmin menghela nafas frustasi. Ia tidak mengira Chengmin akan memintanya melakukan hal terkonyol yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Kau memintaku menjadi dirimu, itu semua tidak masuk akal! Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa yang menemuinya itu Sungmin bukan Chengmin?"

Chengmin tersenyum lembut. Ia sudah menebak jika Sungmin akan menanyakan ini. "Eonnie tenang saja. Tidak aka nada yang mengenali kita. Apa eonnie lupa bahwa wajah kita sangat mirip. Bahkan appa dan eomma saja sulit untuk membedakan kita."

"Lalu?"

"Ish! Kenapa eonnie tidak mengerti-ngerti eh? Aku jadi meragukan kepintaran eonnie sekarang!"

"Yak! Kau meragukanku eh? Aku Lee Sungmin seorang perempuan yang meraih IP dengan hamper sempurna bahkan aku menduduki juara 2 di fakultasku!" Sungmin menyombongkan dirinya. Enak saja jika adiknya itu meragukan kepintarannya!

"Kkkk~ baiklah aku hanya bercanda." Chengmin tertawa pelan melihat wajah kesal Sungmin.

"Ekhem~" Ia berdehem sebentar dan merubah wajahnya menjadi serius. "Ini tidak aka nada yang tau termasuk Kyuhyun. Kau akan menjalaninya dengan mudah. Kau hanya perlu menjadi aku dan berpura-pura berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun. Jika tiba saatnya nanti aku akan kembali ke Korea dan menyudahi semua peranmu menjadi aku."

"Itu akan sulit."

"Tidak akan. Meskipun aku tidak tau kapan aku bias meninggalkan kuliahku sementara, tapi aku berjanji ini tidak akan lama."

Sungmin membuang muka ke arah lain. Jujur saja sebenarnya ini sangat menyulitkan dirinya. Berperan menjadi orang lain dan terlebih berpura-pura menjadi kekasih orang lain. Demi Tuhan, Sungmin bahkan tidak mau melakukan hal ini sebenarnya! Tapi mengingat wajah Chengmin yang memelas membuatnya tidak tega. Terlebih ia sendiri juga sadar bahwa selama ini Sungmin sudah meminta banyak bantuan pada Chengmin. Dan Chengmin tidak pernah meminta bantuan padanya. Baru pertama kali Chengmin meminta tolong padanya, haruskah ia mengabulkannya?

"Aku sudah sering membantumu eon. Aku meminta bantuanmu kali ini saja. Ayolahh. Aku jamin semuanya aman." Lagi-lagi Chengmin berusaha meyakinkan kakaknya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya pelan dan kemudian membukanya dengan pelan-pelan juga. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya secara kasar dan meyakinkan hatinya bahwa jika ia mengambil keputusan ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ini hanya membalas semua kebaikan Chengmin. Ya, hanya membalas balas budi kepada Chengmin.

"Baiklah aku bersedia."

**.**

**.**

**Author PoV End**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Hai.. aku author baru disini yang mencoba memposting cerita gaje akibat imajinasiku yang sudah tak dapat ditahan algi. Sedikit minder memang, mengingat cerita yang saya bawa terkesan sangat pasaran dan aneh. Tapi berkat motifasi dari Hideyatsu Minami a.k.a Tini yang menyemangati saya akhirnya saya berani memposting ff ini. Saya sangat menerima kritik dan saran..yah mengingat saya baru dan belum berpengalaman dari kalian^^ .Jadi mohon beri kritik dan sarannya agar saya bisa memperbaiki cerita saya ini lebih baik lagi. Sekali lagi mohon bimbingannya *bow***

.

.

**Akhir kata, *TBC or Delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : When Sungmin Lies to Kyuhyun**

Author : Mittaeverlasttingfriiend Sparkyupumpkinnerskyumin a.k.a SexyMing137

Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun (20th) -Lee Sungmin (22th) - Lee Chengmin (22th) - Other Cast

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Sungmin yang menggantikan posisi Chengmin,kembarannya untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Berpura-pura menjadi Chengmin dan berpura-pura mencintai Kyuhyun hingga ia benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. FF gaje ini murni milik saya dan atas ide gile saya :D Warning : GS | Typo(s) | Cerita Pasaran | Cerita Membosankan | Cerita Aneh | DLDR | Plagiat?Out!

.

.

***Anda boleh membashing saya. Tapi jangan bash Cast dan FF nya yaa :D ***

.

.

CH : 02

.

.

**Happy reading )/**

.

.

**Author PoV**

.

.

Mobil mewah itu berhenti tepat di halaman rumah mewah bak istana itu. Seorang lelaki berjas menghampiri mobil itu kemudian membuka pintu mobil di bagian penumpang. Gadis cantik berkaca mata hitam itu turun dari mobil dan tersenyum pada lelaki itu.

"Apa kabar oppa?" Sungmin,gadis itu melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menatap lelaki tampan didepannya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana Noona muda Lee?" Sungmin terkekeh kecil mendengar lelaki kepercayaan appa nya itu memanggilnya dengan formal.

"Panggil saja seperti biasanya oppa. Panggil aku Sungmin tanpa Noona Muda." Kini lelaki bernama Bang Yongguk itu justru yang terkekeh mendengar perintah Sungmin. Ia mengangguk dan kemudian membungkuk sedikit berniat mengambil alih koper yang dipegang Sungmin. Namun gadis itu dengan cepat menahannya.

"Tidak usah oppa. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

"Begitu? Baiklah. Aku sangat senang saat Tuan Lee dan Nyonya Lee kemarin menelvonku dan memberi tahu bahwa putrid cantik mereka akan menetap beberapa minggu di Korea." Yongguk mengucapkannya dengan senang.

"Ya. Aku hanya ingin berlibur saja disini. Oppa tau bukan aku sudah selesai dengan pendidikan ku dan kegiatanku sehar-hari hanya membantu eomma di toko. Aku bosan dengan semua itu. Dan kupikir berlibur disini selama beberapa saat tak masalah bukan?"

Bohong. Itulah yang diucapkan Sungmin. Tentu saja bukan itu alasan utama dia kemari. Yongguk mengangguk mengerti dan percaya begitu saja.

"Baiklah aku masuk dulu. Nanti kita berbicara lagi. Bye!"

Sungmin menyeret kopernya diiringi langkah kakinya yang berjalan memasuki rumah mewahnya.

_'Selamat datang di rumah lama Sungmin!' _Batin Sungmin.

Ia menghela nafas pelan. Sebenarnya ia dilarang oleh kedua orang tuanya kembali ke Korea, karna kedua orang tuanya beralasan bahwa Sungmin akan sendirian disana. Namun Sungmin bersikeras dengan keinginannya. Ditambah lagi dengan Chengmin yang membantu membujuk kedua orang tuanya. Hingga akhirnya orang tua mereka pun luluh. Youngwoon malam itu juga langsung menghubungi Yongguk dan menyuruhnya menyiapkan segala yang diperlukan Sungmin selama di Korea. Ia juga menyuruh Yongguk menyewa beberapa pelayan untuk membersihkan rumah lamanya yang tidak ia tinggali. Sebenarnya rumah itu selalu bersih walaupun sudah 14th tidak ditinggali. Itu karena Youngwoon menitipkan rumah itu pada Yongguk dan menyuruh Yongguk merawatnya dengan membersihkan rumah itu seminggu sekali, Tentu saja dengan bantuan beberapa orang pembantu yang Yongguk sewa sementara.

Sungmin telah sampai diruang tamu. Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa begitu saja. Mata foxy nya menutup erat dan bibir berwarna pink cherry alami itu tampak bergerak-gerak menggumamkan suatu kalimat.

"Ini sudah keputusanku." Gadis cantik yang berulang tahun bertepatan dengan tahun baru itu membuka matanya perlahan saat menyadari ponsel baru miliknya yang baru saja ia beli kemarin itu tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Ia merogoh saku depan kemeja biru yang dipakainya, kemudian mengambil benda berbentuk benda persegi panjang itu. Melihat symbol berbentu amplop pertanda sebuah pesan telah masuk. Ia kemudian menyentuh dan menekan tulisan 'read' pada layar ponselnya.

**From : Chengmin **

**Apa eonnie sudah sampai di Korea? Apa eonnie sudah tiba dirumah? Eonnie baik-baik saja bukan?**

Sungmin tersenyum membacanya. Lalu sungmin mulai menekan beberapa huruf abjad dilayarnya hingga menjadi beberapa kalimat berupa balasan pesan pada Chengmin.

**To : Chengmin **

**Ya. Aku sudah sampai di Korea beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku juga sudah sampai di rumah. Dan aku juga baik-baik saja^^.**

Sungmin menekan tombol send dan menunggu beberapa detik hingga layar ponselnya terdapat tulisan _'send successed_'.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama bagi Sungmin menerima balasan dari adiknya. Karna ponsel canggih berwarna putih itu kembali bergetar setelah empat menit kemudian.

**From : Chengmin Syukurlah. Ah-iya aku sudah mengirim pesan kepada Kyuhyun bahwa aku sudah tiba di Korea. Dan aku juga sudah menentukan kapan kalian akan bertemu. Elpeu Café jam empat sore. Temuilah dia dan berdandan yang cantik. Aku akan memberi Kyuhyun nomer ponsel yang kau pakai dan mengatakan untuk sementara aku akan memakai nomer lain. Dan aku akan meng-nonaktifkan nomer ponsel ini. Dan maaf jika SMS ku terlalu panjang. Kkkk…. Semangat Lee Sungmin!**

Sungmin membulatkan matanya membaca pesan panjang dari adiknya. Lalu ia menghembuskan nafas frustasi. Permainan akan segera dimulai. Jika boleh jujur ia tentu tidak akan mau menuruti apa yang Chengmin katakana di SMS tadi. Ia lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan beberapa jam dari Jepang-Korea. Dan sekarang setelah ia baru saja beristirahat, tiba-tiba seseorang menyuruhnya melakukan ini-itu.

Tapi Sungmin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Perempuan berkulit putih susu itu hanya bisa menuruti apa yang diperintah Chengmin. Semua sudah diatur oleh Chengmin. Ia hanya tinggal menjalankan scenario Chengmin dan berusaha melakukannya dengan baik. Mata indahnya melirik pada jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. "Astaga!" Sungmin memekik sedikit keras saat ia terkejut bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02:30 PM. Itu berarti satu setengah jam lagi ia akan menemui Kyuhyun. Sementara dia belum sama sekali mempersiapkan semuanya. Ia kemudian bangun dari duduknya dan menyeret koper miliknya menuju kamar lamanya yang sudah lama tidak ia tempati. Ia harus menyiapkan semuanya mulai sekarang.

.

.

"Apa aku sudah seperti Chengmin?" Sungmin menatap bayangan dirinya yang berada di dalam cermin. Kemeja pink dengan lengan sepertiga membalut tubuh bagian atasnya . Sedangkan untuk bagian bawahnya Sungmin mengenakan celana jeans berwarna hitam pekat.

"Apa aku harus selalu mengikat rambutku seperti Chengmin?" Sungmin bermonolog sendiri. Ia sebenarnya sudah merasa bahwa ia seperti Chengmin walaupun hanya merubah style-nya. Ya. Chengmin memang hobi mengenakan kemeja dan celana jeans sejak dulu. Dan Chengmin juga selalu mengikat rambut panjangnya seperti ekor kuda. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang memilih berpakaian sexy dan modis untuk busananya. Dalam urusan rambut pun Sungmin juga selalu membiarkan rambut panjang lurusnya tergerai dengan indah. Alasannya simple, karena Sungmin merasa dirinya cantik dengan rambut yang tergerai.

"Baiklah ku gerai saja." Putus Sungmin akhirnya. Setelah merasa dandanannya cukup, Sungmin berjalan mendekati ranjang mengambil tas jinjing kecilnya yang berwarna putih kemudian menyampirkan tali tas itu ke bahu kirinya.

"Baiklah Lee Sungmin, ayo kita mulai!"

.

.

Lelaki tampan dengan mata obsidiannya yang tajam itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat ia menatap foto dirinya bersama perempuan yang tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya. Lelaki bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu bahkan tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melihatnya. Ia tahu jika orang lain pasti akan menganggapnya gila karena tersenyum tidak jelas begitu. Tapi apa pedulinya? Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya memandangi foto tersebut kemudia melirik jam mahalnya yang melingkar indah di tangan kirinya. Jam 04:15 PM, sudah hampir 45 menit Kyuhyun menunggu Chengmin. Tapi saat ini Chengmin belum juga datang menemuinya. Lelaki bersuara bass itu bahkan sengaja datang setengah jam lebih awal hanya untuk berjaga-jaga bahwa Chengmin akan datang lebih awal.

Namun itu semua diluar dugaannya, karena ternyata justru sampai sekarang gadis itu belum juga datang. Sebenarnya ia ingin menelvonnya, tapi tadi Chengmin mengiriminya SMS bahwa ia tidak akan memakai nomer ponselnya lagi (nomer ponsel Chengmin 'asli') Kyuhyun menyeruput jus jeruk yang tinggal sedikit itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling Café itu. Matanya membulat kedua retinanya menangkap sosok perempuan cantik yang yang sedang terlihat kebingungan. Itu terlihat dari ia dari tadi menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan tampak seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebak begitu cepat saat mata foxy itu bertabrakan dan menatap dirinya. Kyuhyun tertegun. Inikah 'Chengmin'? Kekasihnya yang ia rindukan dan tidak ia temui selama beberapa tahun? Astaga! Kyuhyun berani bersumpah bawah sosok 'Chengmin' itu kini benar-benar menjelma menjadi sosok yang sangat cantik dan indah. Jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdebar dengan cepat saat sosok itu berjalan dengan anggun mendekatinya. Dan saat sosok itu sudah duduk di kursi di hadapannya, Kyuhyun masih tidak bergeming menatap wajah cantik itu. Membuat sang pemilik wajah cantik itu menyerngitkan kedua alisnya.

"Kyuhyun?" _'Ya Tuhan! Bahkan suaranya sangat lembut.'_

"Kyuhyun?" Gadis itu memanggil nama Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan suara yang keras hingga berhasil membuat lelaki itu tersadar dari aktivitasnya.

"Chengmin?" Chengmin palsu atau Sungmin itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menatap wajah yang bahkan ia akui sangat tampan itu. Ia sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu."

**Author PoV End**

.

.

**Sungmin PoV**

Aku tiba di Elpeu Café saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 04;15 PM. Sial! Aku terlambat 15 menit! Itu semua terjadi karena aku tidak tau letak dimana Elpeu Café. Sejak kecil aku tinggal di Jepang, jadi maklumi saja jika aku tidak tau dimana letak Café nya. Selain itu salahkan sopir baruku yang sangat lelet menyetir mobil ditambah ia yang tidak tau dimana letak Elpeu Café. Hingga akhirnya aku terpaksa menghubungi Chengmin dan menanyakan dimana letak Café tersebut.

Aku masuk kedalam Café yang menurutku mewah ini. Menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari Kyuhyun. Aku sudah hafal wajah Kyuhyun karena sebelum berangkat ke Jepang, Chengmin mengirimiku MMS foto Kyuhyun. Dia tampan. Itulah komentarku. Aku masih kebingungan mencari Kyuhyun hingga tiba-tiba meataku tak sengaja menatap seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan. Kedua manic itu terus saja menatapku tanpa berkedip dan entah mengapa kaki ini melangkah begitu saja mendekati lelaki itu. Baiklah, kurasa aku sudah menemukan Kyuhyun. Aku duduk didepannya, mengkerutkan kedua alisku karna bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang tak berkedip melihatku. Oh tidak! Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku? Apa Kyuhyun mengenaliku? Oh God!

"Kyuhyun?" Aku memanggilnya pelan. Dia masih belum bergeming. Baiklah akan kupanggil sekali lagi.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Chengmin?" Yes! Dia memanggilku Chengmin! Itu berarti dia tidak mengenaliku. Aku mendesah lega tanpa sepengetahuannya. Aku kemudian mengangguk cepat dan membawa kedua tanganku diatas meja. Aku sedikit terklejut saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu." Aku semakin terkejut saat Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia merindukanku. Aku tahu kata-kata itu ia tujukan untuk Chengmin, tapi perkataannya yang terdengar tulus itu entah mengapa sanggup membuat jantungku berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya. Aku hanya bisa diam. Tidak tahu harus membalasnya atau tidak.

"Ya. Aku juga merindukanmu." Setelah aku terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya aku berani bersuara dan mengucapkan kalimat itu. Aku hanya mengikuti semua ini. Saat ini aku adalah Chengmin, kekasih Kyuhyun dan harus bersikap layaknya seperti Chengmin yang selama ini menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun. Walaupun aku mengatakan itu tidak dengan tulus, tapi apa peduliku? Yang terpenting aku sudah menjawabnya. Dan kurasa ia menganggap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir seksiku ini tulus. Itu terbukti dari senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Astaga~ dia bahkan semakin tampan. Eh?

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Lotte World sekarang." Ucapnya lembut. Aku membulatkan mataku. Lotte World? Sekarang? Ya ampun! Aku bahkan baru saja mendudukkan bokong seksiku tidak ada lima menit. Dan sekarang ia akan mengajakku ke Lotte World? Kalau tau akan begini kenapa tidak bertemu langsung saja di Lotte World! Menyebalkan :3

**Sungmin PoV End**

.

.

**Author PoV**

.

.

Sungmin menggerutu tidak jelas dalam hatinya. Pertama kali bertemu dan bersama dengan Kyuhyun ia sudah dibuat kesal oleh lelaki itu. Bagaimana dengan kebersamaan-kebersamaan mereka selanjutnya nanti?

"Bagaimana eum?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi saat Sungmin tidak kunjung menjawab.

"Eh? Ba-baiklah." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dopmetnya kemudian menaruh lembaran uang itu di atas meja. Ia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menarik Sungmin dengan lembut. Menggandeng mesra Sungmin dengan senyuman yang masih tercetak di wajahnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat senang bertemu lagi dengan 'Sungmin'. Sungmin menunduk dan melihat jemari lentiknya bertautan dengan jemari Kyuhyun. Tanpa ia sadari, ia tersenyum tipis . Entah mengapa ada perasaan hangat yang merasuki hatinya saat lelaki yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Ditambah dengan debaran-debaran jantung Sungmin yang semakin kuat saat Sungmin dengan jelas bisa mencium aroma mint yang menguar di tubuh kekar Kyuhyun.

.

.

**TBC or Delete?**

.

.

** A/N : Hai..aku kembali lagi membawa Chapter 2 nya..iya aku tau ceritanya semakin gaje kok T_Tv sebelumnya aku ucapkan terima kasih karna telah memberikan review. Aku tau di Chapter 1 banyak typonya. Kata bisa menjadi bias. Ini aku sudah berusaha memperbaikinya. Aku pengen cuap-cuap panjang dan menanggapi beberapa review yang menggelitik (?) ku.**

**_PaboGirl-ssi itu_ bertanya kenapa eomma nya Sungmin membuka toko roti. Aku jawab ya, itu kesalahanku di Chapter 1 karena aku belum jelasin alasan eomma Sungmin membuka toko roti. Jadi itu karna eomma Sungmin yang bosan dengan dirumah yang tidak melakukan aktivitas apapun, karna eomma Sungmin ibu rumah tangga, makanya eomma Sungmin membuka toko roti agar ia bisa mengisi waktu senggangnya tanpa aktivitas dengan kegiatan membuka dan berjualan di toko kue. **

**Dan ada lagi review salah satu readers (aku sensor namanya ya) yang dari mengatakan bahwa katanya summary ff ini sama dengan ff yang pernah dibacanya, bahkan ada nama Chengminnya. Aduh maaf ya.. aku benar-benar tidak tau soal itu. Ini sebenernya ff lama aku yang masih ku simpan didalam flashdish. Ini ff** **dulu judulnya 'Love the when you lie' cast-nya HaeMin. Sebelum mempublish ff ini pun aku juga masih ragu. Aku takutnya ada ff yang sama dengan ff ku ini dan aku dituduh plagiat L Makanya aku menanyakan tanggapan temanku mengenai ff ini, pantas dipublish atau tidak. Ya karena dia mendukungku makanya aku beranikan diri mempublish ff ini. Tapi beneran kok, ff ini murni dari ideku. **

**Dan terakhir ada yang me-review '_moga kyu sadar aja kl itu bukan chengmin melainkan sungmin'_ . Aku jawab juga ya, ini ff menceritakan bagaimana Sungmin** **memerankan Chengmin dan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun. Yah, namanya saja berpura-pura menjadi orang lain, berrarti Sungmin harus mengusahakan agar kyuhyun memepercayainya dan tidak sadar bahwa dia Chengmin.**

**Aku tau ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna, dan aku masih sangat baru disini.**

**Maka dari itu aku selalu menerima kritik dan saran dari kalian. Dan terima kasih untuk yang mengingatkan saya soal typo. Dan untuk _BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE_, saya tidak menganggap review anda itu sebuah bash-ingan kok. Terima kasih telah mengingatkan saagar sesuatu yang tidak penting untuk tidak ditulis juga. **

**Maaf juga jika saya disini 'berbicara' terlalu panjang.**

**Akhir kata, Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : When Sungmin Lies to Kyuhyun**

**Author :** Pinky Joy (ganti penname^^)

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

- Cho Kyuhyun (20th)

-Lee Sungmin (22th)

- Lee Chengmin (22th)

- Other Cast

**.**

**.**

**Genre** : Romance & Drama

**.**

**.**

**Rate :** T+

**.**

**.**

**Length :** Chaptered

**.  
.**

**Summary :** Sungmin yang menggantikan posisi Chengmin,kembarannya untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Berpura-pura menjadi Chengmin dan berpura-pura mencintai Kyuhyun hingga ia benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. FF gaje ini murni milik saya dan atas ide gile saya :D

**.**

**.**

**Warning : GS | Typo(s) | Cerita Pasaran | Cerita Membosankan | Cerita Aneh | DLDR | Plagiat?Out! **

**.**

** . **

*** Anda boleh membashing saya. Tapi jangan bash Cast dan FF nya yaa :D **

**. **

**.**

** CH : 03 **

**. **

**. **

**Happy reading )/ **

**. **

**. **

**Author PoV **

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dan kemudian turun dari mobil menuju sebuah took yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berhenti. Ia memasuki toko tersebut kemudian keluar beberapa saat kemudian dengan memegang sebotol air mineral dingin ditangan kirinya.

"Ini minumlah." Kyuhyun menyerahkan botol itu pada Sungmin saat ia sudah berada didalam mobil.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sungmin, ia mengambil air itu kemudian membuka tutup botol yang masih disegel.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot membelikanku minuman ini." Lanjut Sungmin,ia kemudian meneguk sedikit air didalam botol itu. Ia tersenyum simpul dan memalingkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa. Lagipula aku merasa bersalah padamu karna tidak membiarkanmu minum sedikitpun di Café tadi." Sungmin tersenyum membalas perkataan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memerah saat melihat pria itu ikut tersenyum menatapnya.

"Hey, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin tertegun sejenak, dan dengan cepat ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela di sampingnya. Ia mengigigit bibir bawahnya resah saat menyadari jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat suara Kyuhyun yang lembut masuk terdengar indra pendengarannya.

"Bukankah kita akan ke Lotte World?" Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak mungkin berterus terang pada Kyuhyun mengapa wajahnya memerah.

'_Wajahku memerah karna mendengar suaramu yang begitu lembut.'_

Jangan konyol Sungmin! Tidak mungkin perempuan bergigi kelinci itu akan berbicara seperti itu, itu malah akan semakin membuat wajahnya memerah!

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, berada ditaman bermain yang sangat luas dan terkenal di Korea. Taman bermain yang berisi banyak wahana permainan yang siap membuat hati pengunjung senang setelah 'mencicipi' wahana-wahana disini.

Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan semangat saat sudah berada di area taman bermain ini, didepannya terdapat wahana yang bernama Roller Coaster. Sebuah wahana yang apabila dinaiki akan membuat orang berteriak histeris,bahkan tak jarang orang yang takut menaikinya. Permainan yang menantang adrenalin seseorang yang menyukai tantangan. Dan salah satu orang itu adalah Sungmin.

Mata bulat Sungmin melebar takjub saat melihat permainan yang menajdi faforitnya itu. Tangannya terus menarik tangan Kyuhyun mendekati loket yang ebrada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa menyadari wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin pucat.

"Chengmin-ah." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya,kemudian Sungmin memutar tubuhnya kebelakang memandang Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya bingung melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

"Kau lupa sesuatu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun justru balik bertanya. Matanya bergerak-gerak resah. Sungmin semakin bingung melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun.

Lupa sesuatu?

Memangnya apa yang Sungmin lupakan?

"Aku sangat takut menaiki Roller Coaster. Dan kau sudah tau itu sejak dulu." Kyuhyun menjelaskan tanpa menyadari ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang terkejut. Tubuh Sungmin menegang. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sangat takut dengan Roller Coaster, dan Chengmin sama sekali tidak memberitahunya!

"Be-benarkah? Akh~ maafkan aku. Aku lupa. Aku terlalu bersemangat saat melihat permainan faforitku." Ujar Sungmin. Ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja dan melawan kegugupannya walaupun itu sulit. Menyadari Kyuhyun yang hanya diam saja, membuat Sungmin mendadak lemas. Oh tidak, apa Kyuhyun akan mengenalinya?

"Sejak kapan Roller Coaster menjadi permainan faforitmu?" Kedua alis Kyuhyun mengekerut bingung dengan sifat Sungmin.

"Bukankah kau juga takut dengan permainan itu?" Dan lagi-lagi kegugupan bertambah pada diri Sungmin. Untuk kali ini ia tahu bahwa Chengmin juga takut dengan permainan itu. Dan bodohnya ia lupa! Harus Sungmin akui bahwa sebenarnya sejak tiba disini, Sungmin melupakan perannya sebagai Chengmin. Itu semua begitu reflek saat Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan cepat menuju permainan faforitnya. Menyadari itu semua, membuat Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati.

Kau harus lebih berhati-hati Sungmin! Mengesampingkan rasa gugupnya,Sungmin menjawab,

"Sebenarnya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu Roller Coaster menjadi permainan faforitku. Itu bermula saat Sungmin eonnie memaksaku menaikinya saat kami sedang di Fuji Q-Highland. Ya walaupun sebenarnya saat itu aku sangat takut akhirnya aku menaikinya. Ternyata permainan itu sangat menyenangkan. Aku menjadi sangat ketagihan. Sejak itu Roller Coaster menjadi wahan faforitku." Kilah Sungmin.

Terpaksa harus berbohong demi melancarkan perannya sebagai Chengmin. Dan Kyuhyun tampaknya percaya dengan ucapan Sungmin. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya paham dan tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah pemikiran yang membuatnya tersenyum pedih.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun?" Menyadari bibir tebal itu tersenyum pedih membuat hati Sungmin terluka. Sungmin sendiri tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja hatinya menjadi sensitive saat bersama dengan pria bertubuh jangkung itu.

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ternyata selama kita tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun kau sudah banyak berubah."

"Berubah?"

"Ya. Kau sekarang menyukai sesuatu yang dulu kau benci. Dan yang membuatku kecewa, aku baru mengetahui semua itu sekarang." Sungmin menatap iba Kyuhyun. Perasaannya semakin kacau saat melihat wajah yang sangat tampan itu memancarkan kesedihan. Tangan Sungmin terangkat meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggam jemarinya lembut member ketenangan pada Kyuhyun. Wajah pria itu yang menunduk kini mendongak menatap wajah Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Tak apa Kyuhyun~ah. Yang terpenting kita sudah bersama lagi. Aku yakin jika kita menghabiskan waktu bersama, kau akan tahu lagi apa yang ku suka dan ku benci. Jangan pikirkan lagi." Kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Sungmin dengan lembut mencoba menghibur Kyuhyun. Hati Kyuhyun menghangat mendengar kalimat yang mampu menghilangkan kepedihan yang sempat melanda hatinya beberapa saat lalu. Senyum kebahagiaan terpatri diwajahnya membuat Sungmin lega.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita menaiki permainan yang lainnya saja!" Ajak Sungmin.

**. **

**.**

Mereka menaiki beberapa permainan hingga tak sadar bahwa hari sudah menjelang malam. Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menaiki bianglala. Sungmin Nampak kembali antusias saat Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa pemandangan malam kota Seoul akan terlihat sangat menakjubkan dan indah saat bianglalamu berada diatas.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk berada di puncaknya nanti." Ucap Sungmin. Ia dan Kyuhyun duduk berdampingan di bianglala yang berbentuk oval seperti telur. Perlahan bianglala itu mulai bergerak ke atas dan itu jujur saja membuat Sungmin semakin antusias.

Mata indahnya terus memandang pemandangan disekitarnya,tanpa menyadari Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan geli. Dan saat sudah sampai di puncaknya, tiba-tiba bianglala itu berhenti begitu saja. Membuat Sungmin terheran.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Sungmin. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng tanda ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kurasa ada gangguan." Jawab Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat.

"Gangguan?" "Ya. Mungkin hanya sebentar saja. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Ambillah kesempatan dengan memandang pemandangan kota Seoul sekarang."

Sungmin ingin menjawab, namun ia urungkan karena perkataan Kyuhyun benar. Ia ingin melihat pemandangan Seoul dari atas sini. Dan ini adalah kesempatannya. Gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi dan berbagai macam bangunan yang berkelap-kelip karena lampu yang mampu membuat malam yang gelap itu berkilauan. Sungmin memandangnya dengan takjub.

Ini tidak kalah indahnya dengan di Jepang. Kedua matanya terlalu focus hingga tak menyadari Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Kau be-" Sungmin berhenti berbicara saat ia menoleh ke samping kiri dan mendapati wajah tampan itu berada sangat dekat dengannya dan menatapnya dengan intens yang sanggup memmbuat Sungmin membeku. Kedua mata tajam Kyuhyun seolah menghipnotis Sungmin membuat tubuh Sungmin semakin membeku.

Jantungnya lagi-lagi beraktivitas dengan cepat. Menyadari posisi mereka yang sangat intim, Sungmin berusaha memalingkan wajahnya,menghindari Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun segera menahannya dengan memegang kedua pipi Sungmin. Lelaki itu semakin lekat menatap wajah Sungmin yang cantik. Mata tajam Kyuhyun tertuju pada bibir semerah cherry yang menggodanya.

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ke Sungmin hingga gadis bergigi kelinci itu merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang menerpa wajahnya. Semakin membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Mata Sungmin terpejam pelan saat merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal nan lembut menekan bibirnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Astaga, Kyuhyun menciumnya!

Bibir Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin berulang kali dan sesekali menyesapnya. Mengetahui tidak ada penolakan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun semakin berani melumat bibir Sungmin dan lidah Kyuhyun menjilati permukaan bibir Sungmin.

Gadis bermarga Lee itu terbuai begitu saja dengan ciuman Kyuhyun yang begitu memabukkan. Hingga saat lelaki itu menggigit pelan bibirnya, Sungmin mengerti dan ia membuka mulutnya membiarkan benda lunak tak bertulang itu mengaduk-ngaduk rongga hangat miliknya.

Lidah Kyuhyun menekan-nekan lidah Sungmin dengan gerakan menggoda dan membuat Sungmin ingin membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun. Secara perlahan, Sungmin mulai membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Lidah Sungmin bergerak secara perlahan melilit lidah Kyuhyun. Bibir seksinya tak jarang bergerak membalas lumatan-lumatan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Ehem!" Deheman suara berat seorang lelaki membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terpaksa menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Sungmin segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun kemudian memandang keadaan membulat lucu saat menyadari beberapa orang tengah menatapnya dengan geli.

Oh! Rupanya Sungmin tidak sadar bahwa bianglala yang mereka naiki telah kembali berputar dan sudah berada dibawah.

"Kalian terlalu asyik berciuman noona, tuan." Ujar lelaki tua yang ternyata petugas bianglala. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling beratatap muka. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi mereka kala mengetahui mereka berciuman disaksikan orang banyak. Itu sungguh sangat memalukan.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan lelaki tua itum Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Sungmin keluar dari bianglala yang pintunya sudah terbuka lebar semenjak tadi.

.

.

Mobil mewah yang dikendarai Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin itu berhenti di depan rumah mewah Sungmin yang memiliki halaman yang sangat luas. Sejak meninggalkan Lotte World tadi, mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pulang karena mengingat hari sudah malam. Suasana sunyi menghampiri mereka. Mereka terdiam tidak harus berbicara apa-apa. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini, Sungmin pun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Sepertinya aku harus turun sekarang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Aku yang harus berterimakasih. Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti itu tadi." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya. "Itu yang pertama untukku dan untuk kita." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Ya?"

"Ciuman tadi. Ciuman pertamaku dan ciuman pertama kita." Sungmin terhenyak. Mengetahui bahwa ciuman yang mereka lakukan tadi adalah yang pertama untuk Kyuhyun. Itu berarti, ciuman pertama Kyuhyun untuknya? Mengetahui kenyataan ini membuat hati Sungmin senang.

Ia senang menjadi yang pertama untuk Kyuhyun, dan dia juga senang bahwa sebenarnya ciuman yang mereka lakukan tadi juga yang pertama bagi Sungmin.

"Chengmin?" panggil Kyuhyun saat melihat gadis itu hanya diam dan tersenyum tidak jelas. Sungmin menoleh.

"Panggil aku Ming."

"Ming?"

"Ya. Aku ingin kau memanggilku Ming." Ujar Sungmin lembut.

"Kenapa?"

"Agar itu terkesan romantis. Bukankah itu sangat manis?" Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Sungmin.

"Baiklah Ming!"

Sungmin tersenyum kembali. Sebenarnya alasan dia meminta Kyuhyun memanggilnya 'Ming' bukan karena agar terkesan romantic. Itu karena Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan namanya. Bukan dengan nama Chengmin.

Ming adalah panggilan akrab yang diberikan oleh teman-teman kuliah Sungmin saat ia berada di Jepang dulu. Mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya 'Ming' membuat Sungmin sangat senang. Setidaknya biarlah Sungmin menjadi diri Chengmin dihadapan Kyuhyun. Tetapi dengan Kyuhyun memanggil nama panggilannya itu membuat Sungmin menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan, sepertinya dia harus jujur bahwa mendengar Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi bertemu memanggilnya 'Chengmin' membuat Sungmin sedikit sebal!

"Kalau begitu aku masuk kedalam rumah dulu." Ucap Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam dan aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun mengecup kilat bibir Sungmin yang merah itu, kembali membuat rona merah muncul di kedua pipi putih nan mulus itu.

Sungmin tersenyum dan membuka pintu mobil. Sebelum ia menapakkan kaki kirinya ditanah gadis itu menoleh, "Ya. Selamat malam dan aku juga mencintaimu."

**. **

**.**

Sungmin membanting pintu kamarnya kemudian ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang Queen Size bersprei soft pink warna kesukaannya. Kedua matanya menatap langit kamarnya, namun pikirannya melayang tertuju pada rentetan-rentetan kejadian yang ia alami bersama Kyuhyun hari ini. Saat ia mengingat kejadian dibianglala tadi, ia tersenyum malu. Jemari lentiknya meraba bibirnya yang sudah tidak 'perawan' lagi. Kecupan bibir Kyuhyun masih terasa hingga sekarang.

Namun semua itu menghilang saat tiba-tiba bayangan gadis seperti dirinya merasuk dalam pikirannya dan membuyarkan segala khayalan-khayalan Sungmin. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya dan tertawa hangat padanya. Tubuh Sungmin langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan secepat kilat ia meraih tasnya dan merogoh-rogoh isi tas tersebut guna mengambil benda persegi panjang berwarna putih miliknya. Sungmin langsung mencari V-card bernama 'Chengmin' di kontal ponsel miliknya.

Setelah berhasil menemukan, Sungmin menekan tombol berbentuk gagang telepon berwarna hijau dan ia langsung menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga kirinya. Nada sambung khas telepon terdengar, hingga beberapa saat kemudian suara Chengmin diseberang sana menyapa.

** "Hallo eonnie!"**

"Hallo Chengmin." Balas Sungmin.

**"Ada apa menelvonku? Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Kyuhyun? Apa dia mengenalimu?"**

"Tidak apa-apa. Ya, semua berjalan dengan lancar. Kyuhyun tidak mengenaliku sebagai Sungmin."

**"Woaa..aktingmu sangat bagus eonnie!"** puji Chengmin. Sungmin tidak menjawabnya dan ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum miris tanpa sepengetahuan Chengmin. "Ceritakan padaku apa saja yang kalian lakukan tadi!" Sungmin pun menceritakannya, dimulai saat dia bertemu Kyuhyun yang langsung mengajaknya ke Lotte World. Saat Kyuhyun takut dengan Roller Coaster.

Tak lupa juga Sungmin menceritakan tentang kebohongan yang ia buat saat menaiki Roller Coaster di Fuji Highland. Dan terakhir Sungmin menceritakan saat mereka menaiki bianglala. Semua Sungmin ceritakan, kecuali saat Kyuhyun menciumnya tadi. Tidak ada hati jika Sungmin juga menceritakan perihal itu.

**"Itu luar biasa eonnie! Kyuhyun sepertinya mempercayaimu. Kurasa penyamaranmu di hari-hari selanjutnya akan berhasil!"** Seru Chengmin senang. Ia sungguh tidak mengetahui bahwa kini kecemasan telah melanda saudara kembarnya itu. Hening beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Sungmin mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan menghembuskan nafas lembut.

"Chengmin, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Sungmin merubah suaranya menjadi serius. Membuat Chengmin disana terdiam.

**"Katakan saja."** Sungmin memejamkan matanya pelan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ragu apakah ia harus menanyakan ini pada Chengmin? Sambil terus memantapkan hati, Sungmin mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya. Hanya berbicara dengan Chengmin kenapa harus egugup ini?

**"Eonnie ada apa? Apakah terjadi sesua-"**

"Kau tidak takut jika aku jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun?" sela Sungmin cepat sebelum Chengmin melanjutkan ucapannya. Hening beberapa saat,ketika Chengmin hanya diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin semakin gugup dan takut tentu saja!

'_Apakah aku salah berbicara?'_

**"Buahahahaha!"** Suara tawa Chengmin meledak begitu saja diseberang sana. Membuat Sungmin menyerngitkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"A-ada apa? Apakah ada yang lucu?" Tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

**"Buahahahaha tentu saja! Pertanyaanmu itu lucu sekali."** Oke, Sungmin kesal sekarang. Apa yang lucu dengan pertanyaannya? Dia bersungguh-sungguh menanyakan ini dengan mengenyampingkan kegugupan yang melandanya. Tapi Chengmin menganggap itu lucu? Seandainya saja Chengmin didekatnya, mungkin Sungmin akan menyumbat mulut Chengmin dengan kaos kaki bau agar Chengmin berhenti tertawa.

"Aku serius!" Ucap Sungmin dengan meninggikan nada suaranya. Dan itu membuat Chengmin berhenti tertawa walaupun masih terdengar kekehan-kekehan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

**"Baiklah maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Tapi sungguh itu sangat lucu. Tentu saja itu tidak akan mungkin. Kau jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun? Katakan sekali lagi agar aku kembali tertawa!"**

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Aku butuh jawabanmu. Bagaimana jika aku jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun, cukup katakan saja jawabanmu." Kali ini tidak terdengar lagi kekehan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Chengmin. Gadis itu terdiam memikirkan sesuatu,sepertinya.

**"Dengarkan aku. Aku akan tetap menjawab itu tidak mungkin. Karena aku mempercayaimu. Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan dirimu sendiri jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah sumber kebahagiaanku. Jika kau jatuh cinta padanya, kau pasti akan merebutnya dariku. Aku tau siapa kau, kau tak akan mungkin tega merebut kebahagiaan adikmu sendiri."**

Sungmin terdiam memikirkan ucapan Chengmin yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya nyeri. Ia membenarkan perkataan Chengmin. Ia tidak akan mungkin bias bila harus merebut kebahagiaan adiknya sendiri. Jika boleh jujur, Sungmin ingin menghindari semua perasaan aneh yang menyerangnya saat disamping Kyuhyun. Saat melihat pria itu bersedih, sesuatu menyakitkan menghantam hatinya. Saat melihat pria itu tersenyum dengan begitu menawannya, membuat perasaan Sungmin menghangat.

Ia mengerti sekarang mengapa dua perasaan yang berbeda itu secara tiba-tiba muncul hanya karna Kyuhyun. Sungmin tau dengan perasaan ini. Ia sempat mengelak dan melawannya. Tapi itu percuma saja. Pesona Kyuhyun telah menghipnotisnya dan membawanya terjerumus dalam sebuah perasaan yang disebut cinta. Sungmin benci harus mengakui ini. Mengakui bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun hanya beberapa jam saja setelah mereka bertemu. Dan ketakutan itu juga menyerangnya apabila memikirkan Chengmin mengetahui perasaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun.

Demi Tuhan, Sungmin tidak ingin Chengmin tau semua ini. Mencintai kekasih saudara sendiri adalah sesuatu hal yang bodoh menurut Sungmin.

"Baiklah terimakasih atas jawabanmu. Kalau begitu, selamat malam. Sampaikan salamku untuk Appa dan Eomma bahwa aku mencintai mereka! Bye!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Chengmin, Sungmin segera mematikan teleponnya. Kembali bergulat dengan perasaannya yang kacau. Hingga saat Sungmin sudah mengambil keputusan perlahan ia mulai mengambil posisi tidur dengan tengkurap.

'_Maafkan aku Chengmin. Aku mencintai Kyuhyun.'_

**.**

** .**

Sungmin bangun pagi ini saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06:00 AM. Ia mencuci wajah dan menggosok gigi lalu setelah selesai dengan itu semua ia keluar dari kamar menuju taman belakang rumahnya yang sangat indah dan rapi. Sungmin menududukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku ditaman itu. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya menangkap seorang lelaki tua yang memabwa gunting kebum sedang memotong rumput-rumput yang mulai meninggi di area taman itu.

"Seingatku, setelah sampai di korea aku tidak memperkerjakan siapapun. Lalu siapa orang itu?" Sungmin bermonolog sendiri. Terheran-heran dengan lelaki tua itu tanpa menyadari seorang pemuda tampan sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku yang mempekerjakannya atas perintah tuan Lee."

"Oppa?" Sungmin menoleh dan terkejut ketika mendengar suara seorang lelaki yang dikenalinya.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya tukang kebun itu saja. Ada banyak pembantu yang dipekerjakan disini untuk melayani segala keperluanmu selama kau berada di Korea."

Yongguk, lelaki itu menjelaskan semuanya pada Sungmin. Ia lalu melirik Sungmin sekilas kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jadi jika kau ingin sesuatu katakan saja. Atau kau bisa menghubungiku." Sungmin tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya, membuat Yongguk sempat kesulitan mengatur detak jantungnya saat melihat wajah cantik Sungmin yang sejak dulu sangat ia kagumi.

"Terimakasih oppa. Oh iya, sedang apa oppa disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja dan nyaman tinggal disini. Bagaimana hari pertamamu disini?" Tanya lelaki berusia 4 tahun lebih tua dari Sungmin itu.

"Ya, menyenangkan." Jawab Sungmin singkat. Ia melihat kebawah memperhatikan tahan yang dipijakinya seolah tanah itu lebih menarik daripada Yongguk -_-"

"Oh iya, oppa rapi sekali? Apa oppa akan ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

"Satu jam lagi."

"Seorang dokter memang harus disiplin. Pantas saja jika Appa menyukaimu."

Sungmin tersenyum memperhatikan Yongguk. Tak ia pungkiri bahwa lelaki disampingnya ini memang terlihat sangat tampan dan dewasa. Profesinya sebagai dokter sekaligus yang menangani segala urusan di rumah sakit milik Appa Sungmin, mampu membuat lelaki itu mendapatkan tempat tersendiri bagi wanita yang menyukainya. Begitu pula dengan Sungmin. Ia menyayangi lelaki ini dan begitu menghormatinya.

Menganggap Yongguk seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Rasa saying Sungmin kepada Yongguk sama halnya dengan rasa saying yang ia berikan pada Chengmin. Berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan Yongguk yang menganggap Sungmin lebih dari sekedar adiknya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Yongguk yang dibalas Sungmin dengan gelengan.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk kedalam dan kita makan bersama. Kurasa Song Ahjumma sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita."

"Song Ahjumma?"

"Juru masak dirumah ini. Ayo Sungmin, aku sudah sangat lapar!" .

**. **

**.**

"Jadi kau akan diam saja dirumah hari ini?" Tanya Yongguk. Mereka sudah berada di ruang makan beberapa menit yang lalu. Yongguk benar, Song Ahjumma sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan. Dan masakan Song Ahjumma sangat enak, karema Sungmin mengambil lebih dari satu lauk untuk ia makan.

Sambil mengunyah makanan ia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yongguk. Ia lalu meminum sedikit air putih untuk membantu membantu menelan daging yang sungmin kunyah. Sungmin lalu meletakkan gelasnya dimeja. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar nada dering ponselnya yang terdengar begitu nyaring dan jelas. Walaupun ponsel itu berada di kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Oppa sepertinya ponselku berbunyi. Aku akan ke atas dulu." Ucap Sungmin sopan.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya kemudian sedikit membungkuk hormat pada Yongguk.

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan berangkat. Sampai bertemu lain waktu Sungmin." Yongguk membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin. Saat melihat Yongguk yang sudah menghilang dari hadapannya ia segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan ia langsung meraih ponselnya yang bergetar dan berbunyi nyaring sejak tadi. Ia langsung menekan tombol answer dan menempelkan ponsel mahal itu ditelinga kirinya.

"Hallo, Sungmin disini."

**"..."**

Sungmin langsung menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya saat penelpon itu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Sungmin menggeram kesal dan kembali menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Yak! Kau! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu!" Bentak Sungmin.

**"..."**

"Baiklah aku minta maaf karena terlalu lama mengangkat teleponmu." Sungmin melembutkan suaranya.

**"…."**

"A-apa?"

**"…."**

"Yak! Tu-" Tutt..tutt.. Sambungan telepon diputus begitu saja oleh penelepon sebelum Sungmin melayangkan kalimat protesnya. Sungmin berdecak kesal kemudian ia melemparkan ponselnya di atas ranjang dan langsung melesat keluar kamar.

Ia terus berlari pelan sampai menuju halaman depan rumahnya. Dalam hatinya. Ia terus berharap semoga Yongguk belum pergi ke rumah sakit.

Ya..semoga saja.

**.**

**.**

Author PoV End

**. **

**.**

***TBC **

**. **

**. **

**A/N : Halooooooo adakah yang masih mengingat saya dan ff gaje saya ini?**

** Saya mohon maaf karena keterlambatannya yang sangat lama dalam mempublish ff gaje saya ini. Sebenernya udah saya edit kok dari cerita aslinya cuman saya jarang OL di laptop, jadi publishnya harus ketunda sekian lama. Chapter depan diusahakan cepat deh :O **

**Oh iya saya mau menerangkan sekalian disini. Sebenernya FF ini di versi asli(castnya dulu HaeMin, maklum saya beberapa tahun yang lalu bukan Joyers :D ) itu sad ending . Sebenernya ini juga mau saya buat sad ending tapi endingnya KyuMin berhubung saya seorang Joyers . **

**Tapi bisa juga Happy Ending dengan ending KyuMin . Tergantung kalian semua sih kalian mau yang sad ending atau happy ending? **

**Tenang saja kok saya gak bakal membuat Sungmin menderita soalnya saya juga tidak tega :D **

**Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mem-favorite dan mem-follow ff saya yang abal dan gaje ini . **

**Big THANKS TO : **

**KyuMin ChooLee , Maximumelf, banana joyer, Ahel, joyjoy ,Cho MeiHwa, Nyonya Song Joong Ki **  
**cloudswan ,bunnyming,cuttianisa,KyoKMS26 ,parkhyun, vitaminsparkyu1123, dewi. , Heldamagnae , PaboGirl, sitara1083,perfvckgyu,kyuna36,babichoi137,abilhikm ah, hideyatsutinielf(my yeobo, kkkk) ,  
**

**Asih chokyuhyunmin ,Rianichi,yx eunhae,Rianichi,BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE,pinzame,Guest, babyjoy,mitade13,rikhakyuminELF,Cho Min Hwa, ratna8436, imming, Kang Dong Jae**

**Apa ada yang saya belum sebut?**

**Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca ff gaje saya walaupun kebanyakan siders yac?/ Gak apa-apa kok saya tidak memaksa review :)**

**Dan terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah me-review ff Saya mencintai kalian semua )/ **

**Chu :***

**.**

** . **

**Akhir kata, Mind to Review?**


End file.
